A Smudge of Flour FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Arthur commence à remarquer des taches de farine sur les joues de Merlin chaque matin. Tout en essayant de trouver des explications plausibles à cet état de fait, le Prince découvre qu'il n'aime vraiment pas certaines de ces explications. Merlin/Arthur pré-slash.


Traduction: A Smudge of Flour

Auteur: Diamond-Raven

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Merlin, appartient à BBC One

* * *

**A Smudge of Flour**

Arthur savait pertinemment que les princes n'étaient pas supposés porter attention à leurs serviteurs. Ces derniers étaient censés être invisibles, ne jamais être vus ni entendus. On ne devait voir que la finalité de leurs taches.

Mais à un certain moment, Arthur avait apparemment oublié ce fait car pour le troisième matin d'affilée, il avait remarqué que son valet de chambre avait une tache de farine sur la joue.

La seule raison pour laquelle la vue l'ébranlait était parce qu'il savait que Merlin n'avait rien à voir avec les cuisines. Il y descendait uniquement pour aller chercher les repas d'Arthur et plus tard y ramener la vaisselle sale. Ce n'est que durant les jours de fête que Merlin était parfois contraint d'aider à transporter la nourriture jusqu'à la salle principale, ou de laver les monticules de plats après coup.

Il savait également que Gaius faisait toute la cuisine lui-même, et après un malencontreux accident impliquant Merlin mettant le feu à la table du médecin alors que son seul boulot était de surveiller les flammes sous un pot de préparation, Gaius avait fait jurer à son apprenti de ne plus jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à de la cuisine. Arthur était au courant parce que Merlin s'était présenté cette après-midi-là couvert de marques de suie et ronchonnant à propos des gens qui ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

Raison pour laquelle Arthur ne comprenait pas la présence de cette tâche de farine sur la joue de Merlin, d'autant plus pour la troisième fois en trois jours.

Merlin était occupé à secouer une des chemises d'Arthur et à murmurer pour lui-même, alors Arthur eut tout le loisir de rester fixer cette tache de farine sans se faire attraper.

C'était ridicule de penser que Merlin cuisinait quoi que ce soit. Non seulement le Cuisinier ne permettait à personne aussi maladroit que Merlin de mettre plus d'un pied dans sa cuisine, mais Arthur savait que la farine ne se trouvait pas sur le visage de Merlin la veille.

Il fit une pause à cette pensée. Pourquoi diable Merlin irait-il cuisiner quelque chose en pleine nuit ? À moins que…

À moins qu'il ne cuisinait pas. L'image soudaine de Merlin et d'une servante sans visage traversa son esprit – elle à demi assise sur la grande table de la cuisine, une main autour du cou de Merlin et l'autre saisissant de la farine couvrant la table sous elle, Merlin faisant des aller-retour en elle, le pantalon aux chevilles, son visage rougi rejeté en arrière, les yeux fermés de félicité et ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Cette pensée lui fit immédiatement reprendre son souffle, un sentiment serré dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce de cette façon que Merlin s'était retrouvé avec de la farine sur sa joue ? Est-ce que cette main couverte de farine s'était levée et avait parcouru le visage du brun pour saisir ses cheveux ? Ou avait-elle tenu son visage une fois qu'ils eurent finis, à la fois riant et se souriant l'un à l'autre ?

"Arthur !"

Arthur fut immédiatement arraché à ses pensées par le ton plutôt agacé de la voix de son serviteur.

"Quoi ?"

"Mon Dieu, où es-tu ce matin ? C'est déjà la troisième fois que je te demande si tu veux la chemise rouge ou la blanche."

Arthur le regarda fixement. Sa poitrine lui semblait trop serrée en ce moment et il se foutait complètement de la couleur de la chemise qu'il voulait porter.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Merlin se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et lui jeta la chemise rouge, retournant vers le placard pour y reposer la blanche.

Arthur parvint à peine à rattraper la chemise qui lui était jetée, ses pensées toujours focalisées sur la vivace image répugnante qu'il avait imaginée.

Ce qui le désarçonnait vraiment c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mettre un visage à cette servante. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

()()()

Arthur savait pertinemment que les princes n'étaient pas supposés se soucier de la vie personnelle de leurs serviteurs, encore moins de leur vie sexuelle. Tant que leurs rendez-vous ne causaient pas de problèmes politiques et n'embarrassaient pas la cour, personne ne s'en souciait.

Mais à un certain moment, Arthur avait apparemment oublié ce fait parce que voilà où il en était, se faufilant jusqu'au cuisines au beau milieu de la nuit pour espionner son serviteur. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir qui était la servante sans visage qu'il s'était figuré, mais une autre partie de lui continuait de penser que peut-être il y avait une autre explication.

S'il y avait une autre explication à la présence de cette tache de farine sur la joue de Merlin, ce fichu sentiment serré dans sa poitrine s'en irait et Arthur pourrait recommencer à ignorer son serviteur et à faire des choses plus princières.

Il amorça le dernier virage avant les cuisines, gardant un œil attentif pour tout garde en patrouille. Il n'était pas rare pour lui de descendre à la cuisine pour se prendre un verre de lait ou quelque chose de plus fort s'il ne pouvait pas dormir, mais il ne voulait faire aucun bruit pour ne pas se trahir et voir Merlin déguerpir.

Il ralentit le pas lorsqu'il arriva à la porte des cuisines. Regardant par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait, il colla son oreille à la porte, ayant des difficultés à entendre quoi que ce soit.

Pas un seul bruit ne passait la porte.

Soit ils étaient très calmes, soit ces portes étaient plus épaisses que n'importe quelle autre dans le château.

Tirant doucement sur la poignée de porte, il fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Enfin, vraiment, qui descendrait aux cuisines pour interrompre un rendez-vous au beau milieu de la nuit ? Habituellement Arthur faisait beaucoup de bruit lorsqu'il y descendait – l'insomnie l'irritait toujours. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour eux de fermer la porte.

Cette pensée l'emplit soudainement de colère. Il sentit sa main se serrer autour de la poignée de porte et se força à respirer et à lâcher son emprise mortelle. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour expliquer pourquoi il était en colère après la découverte de son serviteur engagé dans une relation avec une servante. Ou un servant.

Quand il fut calmé, il entrouvrit doucement la porte, juste assez pour lui permettre de jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Ce qu'il vu fût tellement inexplicable et étrange qu'il pensa qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chute dans les cuisines et frappé sa tête sur le sol de pierre, ou que Merlin avait glissé quelque chose dans son verre au diner ce soir-là.

Merlin n'avait pas de relations sexuelles avec une servante, ou même un servant.

Il cuisinait.

Ou plutôt, il semblait faire la cuisine. Qui plus est, il semblait qu'il traversait une mauvaise passe.

Il y avait des casseroles, des bols et des ustensiles partout sur la table de la cuisine, des sacs de farine, des œufs et des bols de beurre et de lait entreposés au milieu de tas de farine et de flaques de lait. Merlin était dans un des bols jusqu'aux coudes, travaillant une énorme boule de pâte sèche et la regardant fixement comme s'il était persuadé qu'une expression faciale agressive l'aiderait à en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Tout ce qu'Arthur put faire fût de rester regarder. Il réussit à garder sa bouche fermée pendant une minute ou deux, avant qu'un petit rire ne s'échappe de sa gorge.

Merlin faillit tomber à l'entente de ce son, et la vue de son serviteur le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés, les mains toujours plongées dans le bol, était si drôle qu'Arthur perdit complètement le contrôle et éclata de rire, obligé de se pencher en avant et de serrer fort son côté à cause de la douleur.

"Arthur – "

Il fit un vague signe de la main en direction de Merlin, indiquant qu'essayer de lui parler en ce moment serait une perte de temps.

Il était accroché à la poignée de porte, sûr que s'il la lâchait, il tomberait directement.

Merlin resta silencieux alors qu'Arthur reprenait finalement le contrôle de lui-même et réussissait à se redresser, essuyant les larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues et essayant d'arrêter les éclats de rire qui continuaient d'arriver.

Lorsqu'Arthur réussit à se tenir debout sans l'aide de la poignée de porte, il ferma la porte de la cuisine derrière lui puis se tourna pour regarder Merlin.

"Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Fais ?!" demanda-t-il avec un éclat de rire, marchant lentement vers la table et regardant avec amusement le désordre.

Merlin laissa échapper un grognement frustré et le foudroya du regard. "À quoi ça ressemble à ton avis ?"

"Tu fais la cuisine. Ou plutôt tu essayes. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi tu cuisines au beau milieu de la nuit. Ou pourquoi tu cuisines tout court d'ailleurs."

Merlin plissa les yeux vers lui et retourna pétrir la pâte qui était si sèche qu'elle s'effritait dans ses mains. "Ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

"C'est ma cuisine."

"Elle ne l'est pas encore."

Arthur lui lança un sourire dangereux. "Tu veux que j'aille réveiller mon père pour lui dire que tu es en train de bricoler quelque chose dans sa cuisine – une cuisine où tu n'as rien à faire – et que tu as refusé de me dire sur quoi tu travaillais ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi."

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. "Comme si tu allais réellement réveiller ton père à ce sujet. Il te mettrait au pilori pour l'avoir réveillé, puis déclarerais que je peux faire ce que je veux dans la cuisine tant que j'ai la permission du Cuisinier. Ce que j'ai."

Arthur croisa les bras, un peu irrité que Merlin les connaisse si bien lui et son père. "Le Cuisinier t'as donné la permission d'utiliser la cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit, sans aucune surveillance ?"

"Il m'a fait promettre de tout nettoyer, et si jamais je fais des dégâts ce sera prélevé sur mon salaire."

Arthur passa en revue les sacs de farine et les autres ingrédients sur la table. "Et le Cuisinier est d'accord avec le fait que tu utilises tous nos ingrédients aussi, hein ?"

"Je les ai achetés."

Les sourcils d'Arthur firent un bond. Il savait que le salaire de Merlin était maigre au mieux – une chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun pouvoir….pour l'instant – et le prix des choses sur la table n'était pas donné. De petites quantités n'étaient pas chères, mais Arthur savait que la plupart des paysans achetaient un seul sac de farine pour toute l'année et soit ils possédaient leurs propres poulets, soit ils achetaient des œufs avec parcimonie.

"Tu as payé pour tout ça ?"

"Oui, je l'ai fait. J'ai mis de l'argent de côté. Je pense que j'ai acheté beaucoup trop de farine, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la quantité qu'il me fallait. Pas que ce soit tes affaires."

Maintenant Arthur était encore plus curieux. Merlin restait éveillé pendant des heures pour faire une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas doué et méprisé, et qu'il avait payée de sa poche.

L'image de cette servante sans visage apparut de nouveau dans son esprit et sa mâchoire se resserra. Forçant un sourire sur son visage, il garda les bras croisés, laissant ses doigts creuser ses côtés sans que Merlin ne s'en rende compte.

"Oh, allez, Merlin. Tu cuisines quelque chose pour quelqu'un de spécial, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, dis-moi. Qui est-ce ? Gwen ?"

Merlin lui accorda un regard ennuyé. "Non." Sans un mot, il retourna à sa pâte, regardant dans le bol avant de se tourner vers les œufs et la farine, comme s'il se demandait quel ingrédient il devait ajouter pour faire paraitre plus sain ce qui se trouvait dans son bol.

"Alors qui ?"

Apparemment, Merlin avait décidé que le fait d'ignorer Arthur le ferait partir parce qu'il n'y eut pas d'autre réponse de la part du serviteur.

"Je pourrais te jeter au pilori."

"Vas-y. Si tu le fais tu vas devoir nettoyer tout ce bazar avant le matin sinon le Cuisinier obtiendra ma tête sur un plateau et tu devras former un nouveau valet de chambre."

Décidant que son plan d'attaque échouait, Arthur se résolut à essayer une autre tactique. Il observa soigneusement les ingrédients sur la table et rejeta rapidement la farine, les œufs et le lait. Ça ferait un désordre monstre et Arthur n'avait aucune intention de se retrouver couvert d'ingrédients de boulangerie.

Finalement, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un petit sac posé sur une portion inutilisée de la table, tenu soigneusement à l'écart du reste de la pagaille. Pas même l'invasion de farine n'avait atteint le sac. De toute évidence, c'était quelque chose de très important.

S'étendant, Arthur attrapa le sac et fit quelques pas en arrière depuis la table.

"Arthur !"

"Dis-moi, Merlin."

"Arthur, rend moi le sac !"

Arthur sourit, goutant la victoire. Merlin avait retiré ses mains de la pâte et se dirigeait vers lui, irrité et très énervé.

Arthur fit un pas rapide vers le seau à ordures gardée à côté de la porte de derrière d'où le Cuisinier jetait les restes aux cochons. Le seau était toujours dégoutant et avait toujours des morceaux de nourriture coincés dedans. Relevant le couvercle avec son pied, Arthur tint le sac au-dessus du seau et commença lentement à le retourner.

Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent. "Arthur, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait. Ça va tout gâcher."

"Je suppose qu'il ne te reste plus qu'à me dire pour qui tu cuisines alors, n'est-ce pas ?"

Merlin ferma brièvement les yeux et serra les dents. "Tu es un imbécile."

"Mais un curieux."

Merlin le regarda fixement et leva les mains au ciel, murmurant une malédiction qu'Arthur n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

Le Prince secoua quelque peu les mains, entendant quelque chose de léger tomber dans le seau et rebondir sur le fond métallique. "Allez, Merlin."

Son valet de chambre croisa les mains sur sa poitrine, mettant de la farine partout sur sa chemise dans le processus.

"Tu as vraiment besoin de savoir ?"

"Oui."

"Tout de suite ?"

"Oui."

"Très bien. _Très bien._ Tu n'es qu'un imbécile et je ne ferai plus jamais quelque chose comme ça si c'est le genre d'emmerdes que je vais devoir supporter."

"Arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps. Pour qui est-ce que tu cuisines ?"

"Toi."

"Moi quoi ? Arrête de dire des âneries et répond à cette foutu question."

Merlin laissa échapper une autre malédiction, une différente, mais qu'Arthur ne connaissait toujours pas.

"Je cuisine pour toi, espèce de crétin stupide et imbécile ! J'essaye de cuire ces maudits biscuits aux amandes pour ton fichu 21ème anniversaire ! Pas que je puisse réussir au point où j'en suis vu que c'est déjà techniquement ton anniversaire pour maintenant et que j'ai toujours pas trouvé comment faire ces conneries et que tu t'apprêtes à jeter les amandes dans le seau à ordures, amandes que j'ai piquées par ailleurs parce qu'elles sont sacrément chères, et j'ai failli me faire prendre ! Donc –" Merlin leva les mains et força un sourire horriblement large sur son visage. "Joyeux anniversaire, Arthur. Félicitations pour ton passage à l'âge adulte. Tu peux avoir un bol rempli de flocons secs, puisqu'on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça de la pâte, et des tas de farine qui m'ont couté un mois de salaire. Félicitation."

Se détournant d'un Arthur complètement choqué, Merlin commença à fermer les sacs de farine d'un coup sec et à jeter les coquilles d'œufs dans une poubelle.

Arthur cligna des yeux, ayant besoin de quelques secondes pour arranger les choses dans sa tête. Merlin cuisinait pour lui. Merlin lui cuisinait un cadeau. Un cadeau pour lequel il était resté debout quatre nuits à travailler et pour lequel il avait dépensé beaucoup de son propre argent.

Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main le sac d'amandes au-dessus du seau à ordures, et le ramena rapidement vers la table pour l'y poser en douceur.

Merlin le regarda fixement. "Tu pourrais tout aussi bien les manger comme ça."

Arthur n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il resta là où il était, regardant Merlin commencer à nettoyer, marmonnant dans sa barbe à propos d'Arthur se comportant comme un crétin et ayant ruiné son propre anniversaire.

Finalement, il retrouva sa voix. "Nous avons encore quelques heures avant l'aube. Nous pouvons prétendre que mon anniversaire ne démarre pas avant cela."

"Ce ne sera pas exactement un cadeau si tu m'aides à le faire, si ? D'ailleurs, tu t'y connais encore moins que moi en cuisine."

"Premièrement, ça n'en sera pas moins un cadeau. Pas pour moi. Deuxièmement deux têtes valent mieux qu'une et entre un paysan et un Prince, on peut certainement s'en sortir. Ce ne sont que des biscuits."

Merlin commençait à se détourner de la table lorsqu'Arthur se pencha et attrapa ses mains qui étaient serrées autour d'un sac de farine. Soulevant doucement les doigts de Merlin pour le faire lâcher, Arthur reposa le sac de farine sur la table.

Merlin le regardait fixement, une étincelle de colère encore présente dans ses yeux, mais avec également une pointe de tristesse.

Arthur se sentit soudain comme un imbécile fini. Il soupira. "Je suis désolé d'avoir été un crétin phénoménal à ce sujet. Je pensais que tu cuisinais pour une fille."

Merlin fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. "Et alors ?"

"Et….et je n'aimais pas ça."

"Parce que tout le monde devrait cuisiner pour toi ?"

"Parce que _tu_ devrais cuisiner pour moi."

C'était peut-être la façon la plus stupide de reconnaitre ses sentiments, mais Arthur pensa que peut-être Merlin avait compris.

Ce drôle de petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Merlin et il secoua la tête à la déclaration du Prince. "Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Arthur."

"C'est moi l'idiot ? Tu essayes de me faire des biscuits au beau milieu de la nuit."

"Ouais, eh bien, le Cuisinier a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de les faire cette année et je sais que ce sont tes friandises préférées, et qu'est-ce qu'un serviteur est censé offrir à un Prince qui a déjà tout ?"

Arthur sourit. "Je n'ai pas tout. Pas encore tout du moins."

Merlin lui lança un sourire désabusé. "Tu l'auras ton royaume, Prince Avide. Attend encore quelques années."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Merlin fronça les sourcils un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent. "Oh !"

Arthur essaya de lui lancer un sourire arrogant, mais fut consterné de ne sentir qu'un timide sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce qui fit cligner des yeux Merlin avant qu'un sourire ne s'étende sur son visage. "Oh" dit-il à nouveau, avant de laisser échapper un rire et d'attraper le visage d'Arthur avec les deux mains pour l'attirer à lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrant.

Arthur gémit, sentant Merlin enchevêtrer ses mains dans ses cheveux, et il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lécher celles de Merlin avec sa langue.

Les lèvres de Merlin s'ouvrirent avec impatience, tirant sur la langue de son compagnon et la mordillant malicieusement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle et leurs pantalons paraissant beaucoup plus serrés qu'ils ne l'avaient été, Arthur posa son front contre celui de Merlin.

"Merci" murmura-t-il.

"Je ne t'ai rien cuisiné au final."

Arthur le fit taire d'un baiser. "Tu as essayé et c'est tout ce qui compte. Par ailleurs, ceci est un bien meilleur cadeau."

Merlin sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. "Joyeux anniversaire Arthur."

Le Prince lui fit un large sourire et lorsqu'il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Merlin, il remarqua que l'une d'entre elle avait été posée sur la table et était désormais couverte de farine.

La levant, il plaça une légère touche de farine sur la joue du brun. Merlin lui lança le regard qui signifiait habituellement qu'Arthur se comportait comme un crétin étrange ou stupide.

Ignorant ce regard, Arthur hocha la tête de satisfaction à la vue de la tâche.

Merlin se moquait tranquillement de lui. "Tu es la personne la plus étrange que j'ai jamais rencontrée."

"Tais-toi et embrasse-moi."

* * *

Et voilà, une de plus :) Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue.


End file.
